Glitches In Time
by Dark Lady of the Night
Summary: A series of asides from the characters after the movie ended, pertaining to their future which will be elaborated upon in "Once Glitched Twice Shy" which I am working upon as you read this. Just a taste to wet your appetite. Complete Please R
1. Synapses in the OZ

**Greetings, I am completely new to this fandom and I hope you welcome me with open arms as I come bearing stories. Now for the odious part : I do not own any of the characters contained within the movie. **

Now Without further ado enjoy the beginnings of a wondrous journey - **_DLN_**

_**Synapses in the O.Z.**_

The room was quiet and nothing existed except for the two of them, staring vigilantly at each other. Neither gave and neither received. For many years both had thought this reunion impossible, each questioning the others existence. Many questions came to the surface but none seemed right to voice at any given moment. This had been their ritual every day since the eclipse. They had been asked questions day in and day out. The more questions they were asked the more questions they posed to themselves. For so many years they had lived without each other. Could they learn to live together again, or would it be better to go their separate ways now and save a lot of heartache. Together? Separate? It boggled the mind. It just wasn't fair. So many decisions; what if they made the wrong one? Logic said yes, but the heart wasn't so sure. They were different people now. What would they do, Glitch and Ambrose. Ambrose had all the brains while Glitch carried the heart and the feelings. Ambrose knew so much while Glitch had felt so much. On one hand they belonged together, but on the other everything could change. Ambrose would never allow himself to act as he did with his friends, Ambrose' sense of decorum would never allow it. The scary thought for Glitch was would Ambrose take over erasing him entirely picking up the pieces of a life that technically never belonged to Glitch in the first place.

Questions with no answers gave way to fear. What if his brain rejected his body even though that was where it belonged? Thinking this long and hard had never scared Ambrose, but it scared the hell out of Glitch. The bigger problem was that no one could make his mind up for himself, but himself. He hoped that everyone else was not having as hard a time as he was. Of course he had been offered his royal position back as advisor with or without his brain. His efforts in helping Princess DG had been honoured by the Queen and Prince Consort, but he wasn't sure he could give anyone advice without his brain. There were days where even he wouldn't trust his own advice, what was a head case to do when faced with this kind of situation.


	2. First a Girl Then a Princess

Ha more for the hungry O.Z. fans now I know that things are progressing slow all that will change. One again I do not own any of these characters. I also have to give credit to the Ethereal lady of the light for being my editor. Love ya hun.

Enjoy - DLN

_**First a Girl Then a Princess**_

DG was in the middle of choosing new colours for her bedroom, but her mind kept wandering. She was completely unsure of the future of the O.Z. The witch, while possessing Az, had come very close to destroying everything wonderful within the entire Outer Zone and there seemed to be no end to the remorse that Azkadellia felt. Az kept telling herself that there was something she could have done to stop the witch. Even things turning out in the best possible manner didn't seem to ease her guilt any. DG was still dealing with her feelings of being at home, yet being a complete stranger in her own home. There were still so many things that she didn't remember. Of course she realized that the memories would not all come back at once. DG also knew that being of royal lineage came with very heavy responsibilities. Like being president on the Other Side. She had no idea of what to expect from her future in the O.Z., but she would take it head on with her friends by her side supporting her.


	3. To Be Of Flesh and Tin

Here ya go Cain's aside bit more dark than the first two and t will be darker still when "Once Glitched Twice Shy" goes up on the net. But don't worry there is always a light to the darkness.

Disclaimer: I no own you no sue.

Have fun - DLN

_**To Be of Flesh and Tin**_

Wyatt Cain wasn't sure he wanted to be Head Royal Tin Man, he wasn't even sure of what he wanted at all anymore. His son Jeb was all grown up and really didn't need a father anymore. Adora was gone. It seemed that the O.Z. held nothing for him anymore, except training more tin men for the Queen and Prince Consort, for the future of the Outer Zone. He felt almost claustrophobic within his new quarters. He felt so out of place in the palace, like he didn't belong. Maybe Wyatt Cain didn't belong anywhere. Perhaps all he could do was fill time until he could be with Adora again. He knew that Adora would not want him to kill himself just to be with her again. She would want him to be there for Jeb's sake. Sometimes Jeb was the only thing keeping him going. DG no longer needed him, he had helped her save the entire O.Z. from the grasp of the witch. That was one thing Wyatt Cain had to be proud of, that Jeb could look up to him for. He smiled only slightly as he barked at his tin men in training to hit the target.


	4. Viewers and Cubs Oh My

Now we come to Raw I hope that all fans of the shy viewer like this piece as I ha a hard time thinking this one up however it here now and I for one am happy about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't come knocking on my door looking for them.

enjoy - DLN

_**Viewers and Cubs Oh My**_

Raw shut the door to Kalm's room. It would take many a year to purge the awful treatment he had received from the witch. Kalm had nightmares frequently of the witch and the treatment both he and Lylo had received. Of course Kalm fully understood Azkadellia's position and had seen behind the beautiful face of the princess to the ugly sorceress that had possessed her. The poor cub had seen so much in his young life, and Lylo had fought so hard to protect Kalm from all the hardship. Raw shuddered at the thoughts of what might have happened had Lylo not been there for Kalm. Raw felt so much guilt for running away from his problems when he could have stood and faced them like so many of his clan did, but if Raw had been captured he would have never met DG and he never would have saved Kalm from the devastation that Lylo suffered before he succumbed. Lylo had just been too tired to carry on, leaving Kalm in Raw's care. Many felt guilt over the happenings in the O.Z., Raw wasn't quite sure who felt the most guilt out of anyone. Raw certainly shouldered his share.


	5. Dark Ecstacy

**Bonjour my friends I am so glad to be back at my writing and breaking into a new fandom is equally exciting. I hope that you all enjoy these asides from the characters at the end of Tin Man. I also hope they intrigue you enough to come back and read the story that takes place after them "Once Glitched Twice Shy" Thanks.**

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Tin Man, but if I did own them I would never tell (bats eyelashes innocently). Telling means having to share.

on with the chappie

DLN

_**Dark Ecstasy**_

Azkadellia sat in her darkened room. She could feel the guilt consuming her very being. She had let the witch do all these horrible things. Take over the O.Z., raze Finaqua to the ground, all but wipe out the most magical races from the Outer Zone; the viewers having been punished most severely with captivity, starvation, and numerous beatings. She had imprisoned her own mother within a lonely world where she was the only living being, tried to kill DG her sister; her only sister and best friend in the whole world. DG had shared everything with her until the possession of the witch she and her sister had been inseparable. She had also felt the sting of her father's absence most horribly; she had always been Daddy's little girl. The witch had mocked her often using her love for her family as just another tool. The Royal Advisor had sacrificed his mind for the safety of the O.Z., She had to see him everyday and know that she was to blame for his state of being. She could not even look at Wyatt Cain without feeling guilty. He had also suffered the wrath of the witch. So much blood and sin lay on her hands. Many unshed tears welled within Azkadellia's soul. She could never cry enough to ease her mind of the damage she had inflicted upon her world and all of the subjects. There were days when she wished she would have had the courage to do away with herself before the witch had completely taken her over. For many years she was never quite sure which memories were hers, and what ones belonged to the witch. Days where Azkadellia felt that she could not even trust any of her memories. What if they weren't real, what if she had imagined them or even had the witch plant them in her mind, still trying to hurt Azkadellia and her family from her grave. Azkadellia felt hot streaks running down her cheeks; she had barely spoken to anyone since the eclipse. She had been too ashamed of what she had almost let out upon the O.Z. Thankfully DG had been there, DG had given her strength to do what she should have done a very long time ago, fight the witch with every fibre of her being . However her light had been tainted by the witch's possession. With DG's help her light had shone the brightest it had in many a year.


	6. Pawns Aren't We All

**Hello Everyone, this is the final aside in the series "Glitches In Time" I thought it appropriate to post Ahamo and Lavenders asides together sort of poetic justice I guess. But I hope that you have enjoyed these asides and wish for you to read "Once Glitched Twice Shy" which will be posted fairly soon. I want to give a shout of thanks to Ethereal Lady of the Light. I can be a brilliant writer but a not so brilliant editor as some of my readers have noticed. I hope that her efforts have made my writing much pleasing.**

Disclaimer - Oh all right I don't own any of the characters of Tin Man I can admit it but that doesn't mean I have to like it. And I don't!!

DLN

_**Pawns Aren't We All**_

The Queen watched them all perform what had become their daily tableau within the palace walls as she and her Prince Consort began making efforts to erase the evil stamps on the castle from the witch, filling it with light and colour. Queen Lavender knew that she had to heal the hurts of Azkadellia whom she was seeing consistently less and less of. She was holding her guilt close to her heart. Queen Lavender knew in her heart that nothing would ever erase the mark of the witch upon her eldest daughter, but something had to be done soon or else Azkadellia would drown in her own sorrows. As it currently stood, the conclusion would be heartbreaking. DG seemed to be taking her rather rude uprooting from the other side fairly well, however she also knew that DG would have to make another trip to the other side to make things right with the life she had been leading there, to neatly wrap up her other life. That is if DG wished to remain in the O.Z., Queen Lavender hoped it was so with every fibre of her being, she was not sure she could take losing DG for a second time.

Ahamo watched as the emotions flitted across Lavenders face, he only wished he could soothe away all of the hurt he could see behind her eyes. He had a good idea of what she was suffering, he had suffered as she had though in a completely different manner. Lavender had a front row seat watching the witch do unspeakable damage to their daughter and to all of the O.Z., while Ahamo had left like a ghost in the night, taking a backseat in the slums of the Outer Zone while it was devastated, never knowing if Lavender live or died. Having to hope against hope that all would work out according to their plan. He had felt so useless and helpless waiting for someone to call out for Ahamo. Not being beside Lavender for so long had nearly killed him inside. All he could do now was make up for lost time, once of course the wounds of the O.Z. began to heal.


End file.
